Ira Wilson
Ira Wilson is the only daughter of muggles Adam and Charlotte Wilson. Currently a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, she was sorted into Gryffindor, later serving as their Prefect and is really proud of that fact. Though she still doubts her qualities. She is a muggleborn. Background Detailed background information Appearance Ira kind of has a ever-cheerful expression on her face. She stands 5 feet tall, with a medium build. She generally has her long blond hair tied up in a comfortable pony-tail in school. But in her free time, she likes to leave her long hair loose, and loves the feeling of it swaying in breeze. She has always wanted to dye her hair dark brown or dark red for some reason. But of course, her parents were opposed to it, so she now satisfies her urges sometimes by using Transfiguration spells to put red streaks in her hair, which learnt in her first term. She likes wearing jeans paired with tops, and usually sneakers too. She isn't much of a make up person, but loves to dress up for a party! Personality Ira is a happy-go-lucky girl. She loves to live in the moment. However she isn't very outgoing, in fact, she is shy around strangers. She spends way too much time thinking what the opposite person might be thinking! Ira has a strong sense of loyalty, whether for her house, or for her friends. She is proud of the fact that she was sorted into Gryffindor, but she is still doubtful and unsure of herself, whether or not she possess the qualities of bravery and courage. She likes Quidditch, only to watch it from the stands. Even now, she hasn't fully understood the game. So she figured that it was much better to sit in stands and cheer for her house team. However she does like playing Gobstones. She doesn't like studies much, but she can and does study as and when required. She is an average student, but a dedicated one at that. Her favorite subjects are Charms and Transfiguration, though she is good at Potions too. She hates Divination and Astronomy as she finds them terribly boring and useless. The other subjects, she can manage. And she hates homework, especially those which involve writing long essays! Ira loves ice-cream! In fact, her amortentia too is chocolate. In her bag, you can always find some toffees and sweets hidden away. When she gets really nervous or anxious, she starts biting on her nails, a habit that she's had since she was little. She is also very disorganized and likes to multi-task, which has caused her quite a few bad results, but yet, she hasn't improved. Actually according to her mother, she won't ever be able to improve that fact! Family Ira Wilson is the only daughter of Charlotte and Adam Wilson. Her parents are both muggles, her dad a scientist, and her mom, a part time teacher, who had absolutely no idea that a wizarding world existed. So the letter from Hogwarts was a complete surprise. Actually, not as much surprised, because Ira had been doing many unexplainable things, when she was either extremely happy or extremely sad. It was just that, her parents had considered their daughter to be somewhat weird, and so, their doubts were a little quelled when Hogwarts happened. At first, on receiving the letter, they had thought that it must be some kind of a joke, so they threw the letter away. But then, as some more letters, all from Hogwarts, came by owls, they realized that it was serious business. Ira's relationship with her parents is cordial enough. Being the only child, she is sometimes over-protected which irritates her. So she was more than happy to come to Hogwarts and live away from her parents, and as independently as she could. Her parents still sometimes find it hard to believe that Ira is indeed a witch. Family Tree Friends Detailed friends information Education Being a muggleborn, Ira first attended muggle schools. Then after recieving an owl from Hogwarts, and being shocked and surprised about it, she transferred to Hogwarts, albeit having some doubts as to whether all this was real or not! She is now in second year at Hogwarts currently and lovin' it. First Year Ira had been so excited on her first shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Especially getting a wand. She had never even dreamt that she would be having her own wand and would be actually using it for real. Everything was just like a fairy tale for her! She met few older students at the Diagon Alley, but doesn't really remember who, that excited she had been! Coming to Hogwarts was like a dream come true. The moment she had stepped on Platform 9¾ for boarding the Hogwarts Express, Ira had felt an instant connection, and knew that she belonged to this world. Back in her muggle school, she was somewhat teased by her classmates who had found her weird, but she was now happy to learn that her real world was just starting. Hogwarts Express was a fun place! Ira bought many sweets on the train, and nearly ate all of them. And she especially loved the chocolate frog cards. Those little cards with moving images was fun to look at. On the train, she befriended very few students, as she wasn't much of a sociable kid. Her first year went very smoothly for her, and she enjoyed every bit. Wanting to make a good impression, she studied hard, and finished the year as one of the top five Gryffindor students. Second Year Ira's second year too started on a good note. She was almost too happy to return to Hogwarts after a long, boring, magic-free summer. She had certainly grumbled a lot against the rule that magic wasn't allowed to be used at home. Seeing the first years being sorted, brought a rush of her wn memories. It was so exciting to see them a little frightened, and timidly going to their respective house tables on being sorted. And then Ira loved the feast. Except for, of course, the burnt pies. This year, Ira interacted with some more students and tried to mx and migle with them. She participated in almost all the events organzed in memory of the Hogwarts' 100o year celebrations, the Founder's Fandago. And loved it. And then the history of Hogwarts play organzed by the prefects wa awesome too! There were so many interesting events going on throughout the year. Especially in CoMC class! Blast ended Skrewts and Giant Squids and Bowtruckles and Acromantulas and Chimaeras and what not! It all was pretty exciting for Ira. She did well in her finals and again emerged as one of the Top Five Gryffindors! Category:Gryffindor Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082 Category:Muggleborn Category:Prefects Category:Alumni